Wrong is a State of Mind
by Laura Kay
Summary: Minerva and Albus are student and teacher. Anything more than a friendship would be wrong… right? PG13 for some sex talk.
1. Chapter One

All right.  What you should know/what I feel like rambling on about for a minute:  1) I started this on my first vacation this summer and wrote the first and last segments.  Then, on my second vacation, I wrote the middle segment.  So that should account for any technicalities with flow or continuity, but I think it's ok, because I've read it over a few times and I didn't see any problems.  (But, of course, I wrote it, so why would I?)  2) This will consist of three segments, and I say segment because I think they are too short to be called chapters.  I'll be posting the following segment soon, I promise.  3) It's AD/MM.  I love Albus and Minerva together, and I know that others out there do too, and others that are repulsed, or at least a little baffled, by reading about them as a couple.  If you are going to flame me—I hope you don't, but if you have to—don't flame me about the pairing.  It's fanfic; strange pairings are what it's all about. : )  I think that's it.  And I promise I won't ramble at the beginning and end of each segment like I do in all my other stories.  It was just this once. : )

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I sure do wish it were.  Was? Hmm…

Rating: PG-13, for some sex talk  

Pairings: (In case you didn't read my ramblings up there) Albus/Minerva

Summary:  Minerva and Albus are student and teacher.  Anything more than a friendship would be wrong… right?

"Wrong" is a State of Mind 

            Cool, calm, in control.  Head Girl, star Gryffindor chaser, studying to be the youngest Animagus in a century.  Overachiever extraordinaire.  Minerva McGonagall.  Losing her head over a boy.

            _Well, not a *boy*_, she mused, curled up in an armchair in front of the common room fireplace.  _A*man*._  She smiled faintly, seeing him instead of the flames in front of her.  The smile faded.  _A man more than five times my age!_  With a soft groan she let her head fall forward and land with a muffled thump on the arm of the chair.

            Minerva knew it was wrong, knew many people would consider it disturbing, but the situation was out of her hands.  She was in love with her professor.

            It wasn't just lust.  Minerva was sure of that.  She loved being near him, listening to him talk about anything, just looking at him.  Even just knowing that he was somewhere nearby filled her with such a sense of contentment.  It was love.

            Which is not to say lust wasn't a part of it.  March was upon them; the end of the school year was drawing nearer, the end of Minerva's time at Hogwarts.  And Minerva found herself falling prey to her hormones more often.  The sound of his voice as she walked past the staff table at meals made her breath quicken.  When he leaned close to her during lessons, his scent and body heat rolled over her and made her heart race.  Sometimes she would catch his eye during a class and he'd smile and wink, and she'd be grateful she was sitting.  She wanted him to see her as a woman, to know his love, before she had to leave him.

            With another groan, Minerva let herself fall out of the chair and sprawl melodramatically on the floor in front of the fireplace.  Madeline Hooch glanced up from the textbook she was studying.

            "You okay there, Min?"

            Minerva kept her eyes closed but turned her head toward Madeline.  "Peachy," she said flatly.  "Just marvelous."

            Madeline raised an eyebrow—ineffectively, as Minerva couldn't see her.  "Him?"

            Poppy Pomfrey joined them, sinking into the chair Minerva had vacated.  "Of course it's him.  It's always him.  Only he could make Minerva McGonagall act this way."

            Minerva opened her eyes to glare half-heartedly at her.  "That's lovely.  Mock me in my time of need.  Such wonderful friends I have."

            "Oh, you drama queen," Poppy said, laughing.

            Madeline shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "You see Minerva, this is what happens when you can't prioritize."

            Minerva sat up and faced Madeline so Poppy could play with Minerva's long, black hair.  She snorted at Madeline's words.

            "So I should spend every free moment I have on the Quidditch pitch like you then?"

            Madeline grinned. "I wouldn't suggest you do that.  I know you'd miss him to much."  She ducked the pillow Minerva sent flying in her direction.  "I meant you need to tell him, and not sit there—well, sprawl there—pining for him.  Besides," she added, smiling wickedly, "I've heard sex is better than Quidditch."

            Poppy gave a strangled squeal and covered her face with her hands, but Minerva raised an eyebrow.  "You've only heard?"

            Madeline smirked.  "Well it certainly wasn't when I tried it.  Although that could have had more to do with the pos—"  She failed to duck the pillow Poppy flung at her.

            Minerva laughed as she stood up.  "Come on, children, time for bed."

            "Yes, must get our beauty sleep for our classes tomorrow," Poppy agreed mockingly.

            "What class do we have tomorrow morning?" Madeline asked, feigning innocence.

            "Oh, I do believe it's Transfiguration tomorrow," Poppy replied hiding a smile.

            "You mean with that dear Professor Dumbledore?"

            "The very one."

            Minerva gave her friends a strained smile.  "Are you two quite finished?"

            Poppy and Madeline looked at each other and shook their heads.  "Nope."

            The banter continued as the girls made their way up the stairs to the dormitories.

Short, huh?  Review, please.  Pretty please? : )


	2. Chapter Two

            Albus finished getting ready for his first lesson of the day with ten minutes to spare before his seventh year Gryffindors were due to arrive.  Sitting back in his chair he did his best to prepare himself mentally for these students.  Well, one student in particular.  Minerva McGonagall.

            It made him laugh quietly to think that he had to steady himself to handle a class with Minerva.  Usually, the classes that tested him were the ones with troublemakers, which Minerva was hardly.  But she wore him out in a completely different way.

            Minerva was the kind of student that kept a teacher sharp.  She paid attention to lectures, catching all errors.  She asked questions, sometimes ones that even the teacher wouldn't be able to answer exactly.  Of course, she did this in all her classes, but even more so in his, as Transfiguration was her forte.

            Albus sighed.  If only that were the only reason a class with Minerva tried wore him out.  The Transfiguration professor had been developing romantic feelings toward his star pupil for quite some time.  It was rather draining for him to have to chastise himself practically every time he looked at her.

            Albus thought back to the beginning of Minerva's sixth year.  That was when he had become aware of her presence as a woman.  She had come to him, requesting his guidance in becoming an Animagus, and he was only too willing to help.  Minerva was a natural at Transfiguration, a dedicated student, (at the time) a Prefect heading towards Head Girl position, and one of the cleverest witches Albus had ever met, despite her young age.  He jumped at the chance to train her.

            The two had struck up a friendship over the next two years.  They spent a good deal of time together due to the Animagus lessons, and they frequently had tea and occasionally took lunch or dinner together in Albus's office.  Minerva felt comfortable enough to confide in him, and he found he could do the same with her, something he hadn't been able to do with anyone up to that point.

            As their friendship grew, Albus began to feel romantic feelings as well as friendly ones.   While he was a strong, moralistic man, he was a man nonetheless, and Minerva was a beautiful, highly intelligent young woman, and he could help being very attracted to her, or—dare he admit? —in love with her?  He had never met anyone like Minerva McGonagall.

            _She's a student, you old pervert_, a voice sounded in his head.  _You're her mentor, she trusts you.  It would be wrong._

            Sighing again, Albus tried to focus his mind on the friendship between him and Minerva. They were close, and that was all he could ask for, he supposed.  But how he longed for the friendly hugs and innocent touches to turn into tight embraces and passionate kisses.  He could almost hear her sweet voice gasping out his name in ecstasy. _"Oh Albus…"_

"Albus?"  Or maybe he could _actually _hear that sweet voice.  Minerva was standing in front of him, looking slightly amused at catching him daydreaming.  "Are you all right?"

            Albus blushed, grateful of the Auburn beard hiding his cheeks. "Yes, I'm fine.  What can I help you with?"

            Minerva answered, still smiling.  "Well, I was wondering if you had the time for an extra Animagus lesson tonight?  I know you wanted me to take a break, but I really think it would be best to keep at it, since I seem to have hit my stride these past weeks."

            Albus couldn't help smile at her eagerness, but hesitated all the same.  "I'm not sure, Minerva, you have a lot on your plate right now, with the last Quidditch match coming up soon, not to mention N.E.W.T.s.  Don't you want to take tonight to study and practice?"

            "Ravenclaw booked the pitch for tonight—and they're going to need all the practice they can get before they face us—" Albus smiled "—and tonight is my night to study Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, which I can do before a lesson.  Besides," she added, smiling winningly, "think how this lesson will benefit my N.E.W.T.         scores.  If becoming the second youngest registered Animagus ever doesn't earn me an Outstanding, I don't know what will."

            Albus smiled warmly.  As the other students started filtering into the classroom, he adopted a more professional manner.  "All right, Miss McGonagall.  Shall we meet here at 7:00?"

            "Yes, thank you, Professor."  Minerva smiled at him again before taking her seat with the rest of the class.

I know I said I wouldn't ramble any more, but I have to thank my reviewers!!  Especially Quof, who pointed out my mistake : )  I love you all!! Thanks so much!!  And I just have to add: I passed my driver's license test yesterday!!  Woohoo!


	3. Chapter Three

            Minerva sat on the edge of Albus's desk so her feet just touched the floor; Albus leaned against a desk in the front row.  Minerva was trying to clear her mind and focus on the transformation.  She had gotten closer in recent weeks, but her happy mood from earlier in the day had dissipated, and tonight her patience was wearing thin.  As her frustration grew, her ability to focus was taking a beating.

            With a deep breath, Minerva gathered all the energy she could muster and forced it into action.  And began to change!  She could feel her skin itch slightly as fine hair began to grow; the classroom came in to amazing focus as her vision grew sharper; she felt air escape her lungs as she began to shrink; she panicked.  This momentary loss of focus cost her.

            Minerva lurched forward as any sign of transformation undid itself.  She pitched forward off the desk and landed hard on her knees, her hair falling across her face.  Albus was crouched by her side in a heartbeat, but all Minerva was aware of was her labored breathing and the fact that she had failed yet again.

            "Minerva…" Albus began, but she cut him off with a half-growl, half-shriek of rage, pounding the stone floor with her fists, which only succeeded in bruising the heel of her hand.  She savagely raked her hair away from her face, and to her even greater rage hot tears pricked at her eyes.  She tried to scrub them away with the back of her hand, but to no avail.  Giving up, she sat back on her heels and sobbed.

            "I'm sorry, Albus.  What you must think of me."

            "Now, Minerva, I do hope you know me better than that.  You're perfectly entitled to cry.  I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do so in front of me," Albus said soothingly.

            But Minerva just shook her head.  "I'm just a stupid, emotional, little girl."

            "No, Minerva, you are a highly intelligent, powerful, young woman who isn't used to not succeeding.  It's perfectly understandable for you to be frustrated and upset.  And maybe even scared that you won't ever be able to do it?"

            Minerva snapped her head up to look him into his eyes, endless pools of understanding.  Albus held out his arms and she sank forward into his embrace.  Immediately her tears began to subside and her breathing became steady and calm as he held her.  Until she realized he was holding her.

            Minerva's breath quickened again and her heart began to race.  She silently cursed her body for betraying her.  But her right hand resting on his chest could feel his heart beating too, and—it couldn't just be wishful thinking, could it?—Minerva could have sworn his heart had just started a double pace as well.

            Tentatively, she pulled her head back to gaze into his eyes again.  They were no longer filled with understanding.  They showed a new emotion that was bigger than understanding.  It encompassed it, but also so much more.  There was a tenderness there, a caring, a—wishful thinking again?—desire.  Minerva knew it was a look that was reflected in her own eyes.  Could it be…love?

            Minerva's head, seemingly of it's own accord, began to move forward, as did Albus's.  Their lips touched, and the world around them seemed to speed up and stand still all at once.

            They lost all track of time in that sweet, soft kiss, which slowly morphed into a deeper kiss, the intensity of which was sending electric tingles all throughout both of their bodies.  As Minerva shifted her body to press against Albus's, he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking to bring the kiss deeper still, when he suddenly pulled away.  Standing up, he stepped around Minerva, who was staring confusedly at the spot where he had just been.

            "Minerva," Albus said, leaning against his desk, still breathing heavily from their passionate kiss, "I am truly sorry.  I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me.  I'm so sorry."  He couldn't bring himself to look at her, until she spoke.

            "I'm not," she said, remaining on the floor, but twisting to face him.  "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

            Albus met her gaze and lost himself in her deep blue eyes for a moment.  "So have I, Minerva, you have no idea."  He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes, trying to break the thrall she had inadvertently placed him under.  "But it's still wrong."

            However, Minerva wasn't ready to give up hope, not when she was so close to having those hopes affirmed.  And though, on any given day, she herself could have listed the reasons she shouldn't feel the way she did about Albus, she knew that nothing could be more perfect than to love this man.

            "_What's_ wrong?" she asked, standing up and walking towards him.  "What's wrong with _us_?  The only thing I can think of that's wrong is _them_."

            Albus shook his head weakly.  "But you're—"

            "I'm me," she interrupted, gaining confidence from the look of weakening forced restraint in his eyes; he wanted this as much as she did.  "And you're you.  And I love you.  But if you don't love me," she continued, suddenly unable to read his sparkling eyes, "if it's too 'wrong' for you, then I can walk away.  All you have to do is give me one reason, one legitimate reason this is wrong.  Just forget about age and positions and everyone else.  Those are not legitimate reasons," Minerva said with a slight smile.  She pressed herself against him, circling his neck with her arms.  "Just think about us, and this."

            Minerva had laid her heart out for him, and, for a moment, his face remained in the same unreadable pose, and Minerva thought she had made a horrible mistake.  Then one of Albus's hands went around her waist and the other buried itself in her hair.

            "You are amazing," he said, with almost awe.  "I love you."  Then he pulled her head toward his for another passionate kiss.  They stayed that way for quite some time.

~Fin~


End file.
